Catarsis
by Mactans
Summary: Aunque sé que la ira fue lo que te impulsó a sobrevivir en esta vida, hay veces en que lo mejor es dejarla ir.. (Éste fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club").
.

¡2929 palabras! (Y lo escribí en dos horas, yeah). Okay, este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo **"The Goldenfish Club"**.  
Fui mi propia beta (¿Eso cuenta?) es un AU, con un poco de Ooc y Kid!Lock.  
Mi tema fue: **IRA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aún recuerda cómo llegó a las manos de su dueño, fue hace 30 años en una calurosa tarde de verano en Cardiff, en aquel tiempo vivía en un bonito aparador dentro de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, pensó que ese sería un día común al igual que los anteriores, sin embargo la campanilla que avisaba la entrada de un cliente en la tienda lo alertó, no podía girarse a verlo, pero por el reflejo del cristal pudo ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas: se trataba de un muchacho era casi un niño, pero era muy alto para su edad, pelirrojo y de cuerpo voluminoso, al momento recordó que días anteriores un chico con esas cualidades lo había estado observando afuera de la tienda y se emocionó, quizá solo quizá, hoy sería el día, después de 10 años en ese aparador al fin emprendería la gran aventura de una nueva vida. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí porque era caro y aunque todos preguntaran por él, nadie lo podía comprar, _"Se ve que es un niño con bastante dinero"_ pensó mientras se emocionaba.

Resultó que el muchacho pecoso lo compró y aún puede sentir la emoción de ser trasladado en su cómodo estuche forrado de seda hacía su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegó a la que de ahora en adelante sería su casa, desde dentro de su empaque pudo oír a una mujer y a un hombre discutir en el recibidor:

-¡Es el tercer colegio del que lo expulsan en menos de dos meses! –Escucho el reproche del varón -¿Qué demonios pasa con él?

-¡Ya te lo dije antes, pero nunca prestas atención! –Reclamó la voz furiosa de una mujer.

-¡Es igual de raro que tu familia! ¡Está loco! ¡Consigue un maldito psiquiatra para que lo trate!

-¡Él no está loco! ¡Es demasiado sensible! ¡Pero tiene un padre que es un idiota!

Poco a poco los gritos se hicieron lejanos, estaba asustado, la gente que habitaba esa casa parecía estar siempre rabiosa.

Escuchó como el muchacho que lo llevaba cargando se detuvo y toco una puerta un par de veces.

-Vete Mycroft, déjame en paz –Le respondió una infantil vocecilla desde el otro lado de la madera. " _Así que el muchacho pelirrojo se llama Mycroft"_ pensó. Oyó como el joven giraba el picaporte y abría la puerta.

-¡He dicho que me dejes solo! –Escucho el grito del niño, pero la voz se oía quebradiza, como si estuviese reprimiendo el llanto –Solo… déjame –volvió a decir en un murmullo.

-Te he traído algo, quiero que lo veas, si no lo quieres me lo llevo, pero solo míralo –Le pidió con voz pausada.

Sintió como era colocado sobre una superficie dura " _Una mesa o un escritorio, tal vez_ "- pensó y poco a poco la luz que iluminaba la habitación lo baño a él también y entonces lo vio, era un pequeño niño de piel pálida y cabellos negros, le miraba con curiosidad con esos enormes ojos de colores que reflejaban a un alma atormentada, su nariz estaba roja al igual que el contorno de sus imposibles ojos producto del llanto previo, pero poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-Un violín… me compraste un violín –Murmuró emocionado.

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó nervioso –Puedo enseñarte a tocarlo…

Su respuesta llego en forma de una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su nuevo dueño se llamaba Sherlock, pudo notar rápidamente que era un niño fuera de lo común, era serio y retraído, solo se interesaba en cosas específicas, pero que era muy propenso a los ataques de ira, resultado de vivir en una casa en el cual el tema de discusión entre sus padres era él, de tener que asistir a colegios donde sus profesores lo señalaban como raro y lo castigaban por decir lo que pensaba y claro por convivir con un montón de niños crueles que le escondían sus cosas y le golpeaban por ser diferente.

" ** _La ira_** _proviene de la represión en casa, de las frustraciones en el colegio y de la impotencia de no poder defenderse_ "- pensó sabiamente el violín.

Recordaba como llegaba su pequeño dueño, entraba a la habitación todo lleno de raspones, con la ropa manchada de lodo y con su madre pisándole los talones mientras le gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la situación se calmaba cuando llegaba el hermano mayor, casi siempre arribaba a su hogar con la frente sudada, pues corría lo más que podía para llegar pronto a casa. Él siempre le tuvo simpatía al pelirrojo, sabía que el muchacho lo había comprado con sus ahorros, pues los padres de su amo se negaron a comprarle por ser tan caro y menos por considerar a su hijo como un _chiquillo irresponsable_ que en sus ataques de furia destruía todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Mycroft sabía que su hermano necesitaba un escape, algo para desahogarse de una vida en la que su madre solo regañaba sin escuchar realmente sus problemas y en la que estaba rodeado de gente diota.

Mycroft llegaba justo a tiempo para evitar que el pelinegro le prendiera fuego a las cortinas o rompiera todos los objetos de cristal que encontrara, pues como era costumbre, su madre no le dejaba explicarse y la frustración crecía a tal grado que debía de destruir algo o su cabeza explotaría; el chico pelirrojo llegaba y lo apresaba entre sus brazos, veía como su dueño se debatía por zafarse, se sacudía y bufaba como un animal rabioso, mientras el jovencito que le apresaba le susurraba palabras de calma y tarareaba una suave melodía, su madre los veía a ambos pensando que su hijo menor solo era un berrinchudo y el mayor todo le solapaba, casi siempre se iba y los dejaba a los dos solos en la habitación y eso era mejor, su dueño se calmaba más rápido.

-Listo, así está mejor- Se dijo el pelirrojo y Sherlock permaneció en silencio, como en estado somnoliento, el desgaste emocional era grande a veces –Traje nuevas partituras…

Y como por arte de magia, su dueño volteaba a verlo con emoción.

.

Recuerda todos esos días con mucho cariño, esos momentos en que ambos hermanos pasaban tiempo juntos, como las notas desafinadas de su pequeño dueño fueron cambiando poco a poco en notas entonadas y bellas, como su semblante se relajaba y los músculos de su espalda se destensaban.

Una tarde noche, tres años después de su llegada, estaba tranquilamente sobre su pedestal cuando escucho los pasos pesados y furiosos acercarse a la habitación por el pasillo, seguidos de otros pasos más ligeros pero veloces.

-Espera Sherlock, por favor cálmate –Escuchó la voz agitada de Mycroft.

-¿Cómo me voy a calmar si me acabo de enterar que mañana te vas? ¡¿Cómo?! –Le respondió la voz dolida de su amo.

-Iba a decírtelo, pero no encontré un buen momento… -Murmuró penosamente.

-Vas a abandonarme…

-No, Sherlock yo…

Vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría, entró su dueño y cerró con fuerza colocándole el seguro, la perilla se agitaba en un intento de ser abierta desde afuera, entonces el pelinegro arrastró el tocador para bloquear la entrada.

-Por favor Sherlock, deja que te explique –Oía la voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Su amo comenzó a arrojar cosas con fuerza contra la pared y entonces, lo vio y temió ser despedazado, sin embargo su amo lo tomó con cuidado, lo abrazó contra su pecho bañándolo con gruesas lágrimas de coraje, después fue colocado sobre su hombro y por vez primera sintió como sus cuerdas estaban cargadas de amargura, podía sentir la ira recorrerlo por completo, su amo y él se convirtieron en uno y al unísono expresaron su furia, el amo por medio del arco rasgaba con odio las cuerdas y él, el violín emitía en ondas de sonido toda esa ira, era una melodía inconexa, y destructiva.

Lo que nadie supo es que del otro lado de la puerta Mycroft sonrío con amargura y con los ojos cristalinos se giró sobre sus talones retirándose a su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A partir de ese día las melodías que salían de él solían ser abrumadoramente melancólicas, cargadas de desilusiones, furia y soledad.

Recuerda que después de la partida del hermano mayor, algo en él cambió, ya no se sentía como aquel violín que salió de la tienda de antigüedades, se sentía pesado, más obscuro y cargado de negatividad.

6 años pasaron y las cosas en el colegio de su amo parecían no mejorar y la ira dentro del pelinegro parecía crecer cada día más, su padre falleció sin haberle dedicado ni una sola palabra de afecto, su madre se recluyó en sus habitaciones y su hermano solo fue al velorio; intentó hablar con su amo pero él se alejó, lo sabe por qué aquella noche estuvo descansando sobre la chimenea y desde ahí vio todo lo que aconteció en el lugar; un montón de gente desconocida se dio cita en la mansión, todos lucían como aves de rapiña y el pelirrojo llegó ya muy entrada la noche, en el momento en que su dueño y Mycroft cruzaron mirada, el pelinegro huyó de él, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y lo tomó de forma brusca, ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación seguidos por el pelirrojo:

-¡Sherlock, espera, tengo que decirte algo!- Le gritó desde las escaleras.

-¿Vas a volver?- Le preguntó desde la cima de la escalinata.

-No, aún no, pero…

Su amo se giró y corrió hacia su habitación, la historia se repetía, escucho como Mycroft intentaba explicarse desde el otro lado de la puerta y pronto sintió como su dueño comenzó a rasgar sus cuerdas de forma cruda y violenta… la decepción se transformaba lentamente en aquel sentimiento que le ahogaba… en ira.

El violín solo sabe que dos semanas después se encontraban vagando por la calle, su amo decidió escapar de aquel lugar lleno de resentimiento, solo ellos dos y un poco de dinero. Él estaba perfectamente resguardado en su estuche pero su amo estaba escasamente abrigado, lucía sucio y desalineado, pero lo más preocupante, su cuerpo estaba alarmantemente desnutrido…

Esa mañana amanecieron en una habitación blanca, llevaban un año vagando por Londres pero hoy su dueño estaba recostado en una cama con sábanas limpias y él estaba en un buró a su lado, observaba las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, los marcados huesos de sus hombros y sus pómulos demasiado sobresalientes para ser sano, estaba preocupado, pero no había mucho que hacer, inclusive él estaba rasgado de varios lados, una de sus cuerdas estaba a punto de romperse y su estuche hacía mucho tiempo que su amo lo había cambiado por droga.

De repente oyó el estrépito del otro lado de la puerta, una voz dura y fría ordenaba que se le dejase entrar y entonces, como en aquellos ayeres, pudo ver al joven pelirrojo con 23 años a cuestas entrar a la habitación, camino lentamente hacia la camilla, como si no terminara de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Lleva internado dos días, se le encontró debajo de un puente con sobredosis y con un cuadro severo de hipotermia, su única pertenencia es ese viejo y roto violín, nos costó trabajo soltarlo de su mano, suponemos que tiene algún valor sentimental así que lo hemos traído –Dijo una enfermera parada a su lado

-" _Si supieran cuánto cuesta ese 'viejo y roto violín', vale más dinero del que verán en su vida_ "- Pensó amargamente el pelirrojo.

–También está anémico y…

-Déjeme a solas- dijo cortante y sin ver a la enfermera quién ante la fría voz salió de inmediato.

Las facciones del hermano de su amo estaban tensas, se notaba mucho más delgado de cómo lo recordaba y de forma inesperada escucho salir un sollozo de sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mycroft nos instaló a mi amo y a mí en un bonito piso en el sur de Londres, también matriculó a mi dueño en una universidad, recordaba que el chico pelirrojo solía decir que tenía un pequeño cargo en el gobierno, pero ni él ni el pelinegro le creían. Su amo se volvió distante, le costaba entablar si quiera una plática con alguien que no fuese su hermano y sus limitaciones sociales tendían a frustrarlo, de verdad intentaba hacerse un espacio entre sus compañeros universitarios, lo sabía por qué siempre le llevaba a todas partes, ahora en su nuevo estuche y oía como su dueño intentaba relacionarse pero fracasando rotundamente en el intento pues no entendía ni la mitad de las banalidades de las que hablaban y mucho menos compartía sus gustos, poco a poco fue aislado de nuevo y sus sentimiento de odio hacia la humanidad volvieron con más fuerza.

Esos días universitarios se convirtieron en noches en que su amo se drogaba sin medida y luego le colocaba entre su hombro y su mentón para que juntos emitiéran su odio al mundo entero, las notas eran agudas y desafinadas con toda la intención de lastimar a los oídos que de quién las escuchara. La casera prontamente hablo con el Homes mayor y el desalojo fue inminente.

Podría decir muchas cosas que vinieron después, cada una más injusta que la anterior, pero así pasaron los años, su dueño consiguió un "empleo" de Detective Consultor, resulto ser muy liberador, veía como corría de un lado a otro dentro de nuestro nuevo departamento, a veces traía partes de cuerpos humanos y las tardes eran muy entretenidas, pero ahí, en la Scotlan Yard, entre esa gente que había visto tantas cosas y que ustedes pensarían que serían personas con mentalidad más abierta y menos llena de prejuicios sucedió que, fue el lugar donde más etiquetas le colocaron a su amo, inclusive las miradas de recelo pronto mutaron a miradas de sospecha, como si temieran que su dueño en cualquier momento pudiese enloquecer.

 _"Oh, mi querido amo, aquel que siempre se autodenomino como un sociópata altamente funcional en realidad siempre fue un niño muy sensible, todo lo contrario a lo que él solía decir sobre sí mismo, era por eso que su rabia siempre fue tan profunda, esas ansias de querer ser parte de una sociedad limitada por sus reglas morales y sociales, sentir el desprecio y la humillación fue lo que transformó sus sentimientos en una ira roja y destructiva, tan profunda que solo podía salir a través de mis cuerdas, sentir que las agudas notas que lanzaba al aire eran como afiladas cuchillas que despedazarían a todo ser vivo, aquella visión era un sueño recurrente en la mente de mi amo, podía palpar el placer mal sano que sentía mi dueño cuando las imágenes en su cabeza eran más vividas que en otras ocasiones y de ese modo su ira se filtraba lentamente en mí, yo, su violín, era su fuga y su catarsis, de lo contrario todos estarían muertos…. **Todos".**_

Y entonces, el día menos esperado llegó **_él_** –Hola, mi nombre es John Watson- Se presentó el tipo rubio con la casera, él con su cara afable pero su actitud inquebrantable y poco a poco mi amo se calmó, las palabras hirientes que le dirigían eran desviadas por los comentarios certeros de John, él se transformó en el escudo de mi dueño, lo aceptó y también delimitó sus emociones, sus palabras eran justas y siempre estaba a su lado, su amistad mutó rápidamente en algo más, al principio fue difícil, mi amo estaba a la defensiva de forma permanente, siempre listo para contestar de forma hiriente y mordaz, su vida lo había orillado a defenderse de todo y de todos, en esos momentos el buen doctor solía tomar su rostro entre sus manos y decir " _Cálmate ya no pelees, no estás en guerra y yo no soy el enemigo, tranquilo mi amor, ahora estamos en paz_ ".

Y así poco a poco las melodías que salían de mí dejaron de ser sonidos de batalla o anuncios de tormentas violentas, los días dejaron de ser rojos y las palabras ajenas ya no importaron más.

Y hoy estoy aquí, viendo como mi amo se retuerce los dedos con ansiedad mientras su hermano le acomoda la corbata y alisa los pliegues en su traje negro.

-Vamos Sherlock, debes de dejar de jalar las orillas del saco o se arrugarán y no creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu boda –Dice mientras sonríe –John ya está con el juez –le informa y acto seguido veo cómo mi dueño corre escaleras abajo, me dan granas de gritarle que me está olvidando, pero como es normal no puedo emitir ni un sonido si nadie me ayuda, el pelirrojo me está mirando y también ha visto las nuevas partituras que mi amo ha escrito, es una melodía que ha compuesto para John, sonríe con melancolía y me toma entre sus elegantes manos.

-Tú has visto todo y has sido la voz de quién no podía hablar- Me dice- de ti oí los más furiosos gritos y sin embargo hoy emitirás los más suaves versos… por fin –Le oigo suspirar con alivio -Esa flama que brillaba en los ojos de mi hermano, aquella que amenazaba con transformarse en un incendio catastrófico hoy es una cálida llamarada de paz –Está sonriendo como nunca antes vi, me guarda con cuidado en mi estuche junto con las partituras, supongo que va a llevarme con mi amo, pues hoy tocaremos ésta nueva melodía para John.

Creo que la ira durante mucho tiempo fue su motor para seguir con vida, hoy se ha ido… porque al final, el amor es una motivación mayor.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, espero haya sido de su agrado, sé que soy muy dramática (adoro el drama) pero hago esto con gusto, espero sus comentarios. Gracias J

Sobre mis otros dos fic (Mi amada flor y Abeja reina) están un poco retrasados pero si serán continuados, simplemente me cuesta mucho trabajo poder actualizar, por esa razón casi siempre hago escritos de un solo capítulo.


End file.
